Ravage's Apprentice
by K Fire0210
Summary: Kind of sequel to Storm Warning. Ravage and Laserbeak have been under the care of Andy and Jenny Greenfield for six months. The local animals have taken to following Ravage's orders. Recently, a cat named Rusty had come to live the strange family and Ravage has chosen to train him. The small tom dreams of the forest and Ravage wants to know what is so good about it and follows him.
1. Chapter 1

The Greenfield Residence-Chelford-10:00am:

"Again." Said Ravage, as the small, ginger tom leaped at her. She didn't even flinch and easily batted him away. He gave a pained grown and lay on the floor, unmoving. Ravage grew worried and quickly sprinted over. Hopefully she hadn't broke the little organic. _Please be all right. I can't go through another one of Jenny's telling offs._ "Rusty? Are you well?" She asked. Rusty gave the feline equivalent of a smile, flipped over and kicked into Ravage's exposed underside. The Cybertronian spy was thrown back, just slightly, and laughed before congratulating the young cat. "You've been practicing. Had I been a normal cat then you would have stunned me enough to make a death blow."

"Really?" asked Rusty, pride in his voice "Smudge has been helping me while you've been asleep."

"Well, its lucky that he came to live near us isn't it? I believe that, should you so chose, you may enter the forest that you've become obsessed with recently." Said Ravage, walking toward the door into the house. Rusty's eyes widened and he let out a great many thank yous before racing inside to rest up for it. Ravage shook her head in amusement before going to the Energon converter that Stormchaser had left for herself and Laserbeak. Speaking of, her sibling was already guzzling down some of the life giving liquid. She moved to accompany them.

9:00pm-Greenfield Garden:

Rusty had never been so excited. He had finally shown enough skill for Ravage to allow him into the forest. Smudge had said that it was filled with huge wild cats that chewed bones and could eat birds whole. That didn't scare him. He had been personally trained by the one who almost single pawdly wiped out the leaders of that one gang of street cats. Blood something or other, he believed they were called. He was confident that nothing in here could harm him. He slowly stalked through the forest, tracking a mouse he had smelled. He had to be careful, lest his bell give him away.

There! It was eating a seed in between some brambles. He moved closer, ready to pounce, when some twigs snapped and made him jump. His bell jangled and the mouse darted away. He looked around and spotted the white tip of a large, bushy, red tail. The creature's scent gave it away as a meat eater but not one like the cats and dogs that followed Ravage. He wanted to see what it was and moved closer to inspect it. His attention became distracted when another noise was heard. _Pawsteps?_ He thought. He elected to ignore it and continue toward the tail. He realised he was in danger when those distant pawsteps became louder, cracking the leaves underneath them.

The unknown crashed into him and Rusty was thrown off into some nettles. He twisted in an attempt to throw of his attacker but whoever it was, they were gripping on tight. Foe a second, he froze before remebering his training and flipping onto his back. He knew this would be dangerous but it was his best and only chance. He kicked and his attacker lost his breath. Rusty wriggled and broke free. He began to run.

He heard his attacker giving chase and decided that he would not put his friends in the house-folk area in danger. He skidded, stopped and turned to face his opponent. It was another kitten, covered in grey fur with powerful legs and a broad face. Its scent identified it as a tom. At the speed he was running there was no way he could stop before colliding with Rusty. Taken by surprise, he fell back into a dazed mess. Rusty himself had the wind knocked out of him. Quickly, he sprang back to his paws, ready to return to battle. The other tom simply sat up and began to lick his paw. Rusty was strangely disappointed. He wanted to fight. _Probably because of the people who I live with._ He thought. "Hi there, Kittypet!" meowed the grey kitten, cheerily "You put up quite the fight for a tame kitty!" Rusty was confused and contemplated attacking anyway. He decided he wouldn't for the simple fact of liking this strange cat for some reason. "And I'll fight you again if I have to." Rusty growled.

"I'm Greypaw, by the way," the grey tom went on, ignoring Rusty's threat. "I'm training to be a ThunderClan warrior." Rusty was silent. He hadn't the faintest idea of what this greywhatsit was talking about but he had sensed that the threat had passed. He licked his ruffled chest to hide his confusion.

"What's a Kittypet like you doing in the woods? Don't you know its dangerous?" asked Greypaw. "If _you're_ the most dangerous thing out here then I think I'll be fine." Rusty responded. It wasn't a bluff, either. "Oh, I'm far from the most dangerous. If I were even half a warrior then I'd have given an intruder like you some real wounds to think about." Rusty felt a slight fear at those words. Was this cat working for one of Ravage's enemies?

"Anyway," continued Greypaw "I didn't think it was worth hurting you. You're obviously not from the other clans."

"Other clans?" Rusty repeated. Greypaw went on to explain how he was part of ThunderClan and that they competed with several other clans for food and territory. There was some light taunting when Rusty mentioned that he had never eaten a live mouse. Rusty was slightly offended by that. Soon, Greypaw grew worried and demanded that Rusty leave as more members of his clan were nearby. Two large cats, one a light grey and the other various shades of orange and white, appeared from the darkness of the trees and confronted the two. Greypaw bowed and Rusty was almost tempted to copy. Right up until the voice of Rusty's own leader echoed through the night. "Back away from him! **NOW!** " yelled Ravage dropping from the trees and landing in a defensive stance in front of Rusty. What was notable is that she was in her Cybertronian form, claws extended, machine guns spun up and Decepticon brand burning an ominous dark purple.

Suffice to say, it made the entire situation much more tense...


	2. Chapter 2

Chelford Forest-9:20pm:

Ravage glared at the feral cats in front of her. Her weapons were ready and she would not hesitate to engage with intent to kill if they did not follow her advice. "I will not repeat myself." She said. The light grey she-cat, the apparent leader of this group, went to step closer. Ravage growled and she stopped by backing away again. "We mean you no harm, strange metal cat. My name is Bluestar and this is Lionheart and Greypaw," she spoke, gesturing at the two other wild cats "we were patrolling here when we noticed the orange kit talking with Greypaw. We wanted to see why he wasn't chased away."

Ravage looked each of the three cats up and down before relaxing her stance and sheathing her weapons. "Alright then. Sorry for my behaviour, I can be very protective of the ones who are close to me." Ravage apologised. She stepped over to Rusty and asked "Are you well, Rusty? You were not hurt in your scuffle with the feral kit?"

"No, I'm fine," answered Rusty "Wait, you saw that?!" he continued, shocked. Ravage laughed and replied "Of course I did. You didn't think that I would allow you out here by yourself after what happened to Tiny, did you?" Rusty was inclined to agree. His older half-brother had ventured into the forest after his litter mates had bullied him into exile and was attacked by a feral cat patrol. If Ravage hadn't shown up then Rusty would not like to think of what could have happened. That was in Ravage's first week in the town, if she remembered correctly when telling the story. "I suppose."

"WAIT!" yelled Greypaw "You taught Rusty to fight like that?!" He asked, slightly bouncing on his paws. "Greypaw, what do you mean?" questioned Lionheart "Did this kittypet fight well?"

"Well? He was able to match me! If I didn't get the element of surprise then he could have beat me, easily!" Both of the older warriors looked shocked at the information. Bluestar spoke up "How were you able to teach someone so young to fight so well? He should be at least as good as Greypaw at this age, worse, even, since he's a kittypet!" Ravage answered as honestly as she could without giving away her extra-terrestrial origins. Beings as primitive as these cats probably shouldn't know about Cybertron yet. "I had three younger siblings. Myself and our 'father' ,for lack of a better word, trained them into elite fighters that could take down enemies 5x larger than them." She said, looking back at the ferals, a slightly sad expression in her optics. "'had'?" questioned Lionheart. "They were killed some time ago. Now its just me and Lazerbeak from the original group."

The group was silent for an awkward two or so minutes before Bluestar asked the two intruders a question "My clan, Thunderclan, has taken quite the hit recently and we are in need of warriors. Would you like to join ThunderClan?"

Ravage shook her head and answered "I can not, in good conscious, abandon the group that I have served almost all my life. I can not speak for Rusty, though." The group looked at Rusty. He shrunk back, not used to so much attention on him. "Erm…can I think about it?" he asked. "Of course. Lionheart will be here tomorrow at sunhigh. If you decide to join us then meet him." She said. "Bluestar, we must return to camp." said Lionheart. "Of course, Lionheart." The group of wild cats turned to leave. Greypaw looked back with a smile "Goodbye, Rusty!"

Greenfield Residence-The next morning:

"So, are you going or not?" asked Lazerbeak after being told the story from the previous night. "I think I will. I know the group your with doesn't allow non-machines entrance. Even the housefolk here aren't actual members. Their more like associates, than anything else." responded Rusty. Ravage began to speak "Well, I'll be accompanying you to the meeting point. We'd best be off soon, its almost time to be there." She stood up and opened the door and followed Rusty out. "I'll come to." said Lazerbeak, flying out after them.

The trio met two warriors, Lionheart and Whitestorm, and after a quick question and answer session Rusty went with them. Ravage went along too, to establish good relations between ThunderClan and Ravage's Followers. The group travelled through the forest, eventually arriving at the gorse tunnel entrance to the ThunderClan camp.

Now, all Ravage had to do was successfully negotiate something between herself and Bluestar.

ThunderClan camp:

Things had not been going well. First, Rusty got in a fight with some young upstart (whom he beat with some effort and was officially accepted into the Clan), then an apprentice named Ravenpaw arrived, informed Bluestar that her second was dead and passed out. Then, a warrior entered the camp, accompanied by the corpse of the second. Now, the camp was completely covered in grief and mistrust for the outsiders in their midst. Bluestar invited Ravage back in a few days to have some proper talks.

At the moment, Ravage was walking back to her current base when the final nail in the coffin of that day came up. Her IFF scanner lit up with some new contacts about 2 klicks away from Chelford.

All three of which were marked as Autobots.

"Scrap." She whispered before entering a full sprint toward Andy and Jenny's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chelford-The Greenfield Residence:

Lazerbeak woke with a squawk as Ravage's voice came over his communications, "LAZERBEAK, ANSWER YOUR COMMS!"

"What? I was a good recharge." He grumbled in response, clearly not appreciating the wake up call. "I've picked up five Autobot signatures closing in on town. Warn Andrew and Jenny, then meet me in town center. Their probably hunting for us and won't dare transform in daylight, why not track them? Make sure they aren't going to cause trouble."

At the mention of 'Autobots' and 'closing in on town' Lazerbeak became completely alert. "Will do."

Andrew and Jenny were both at work. They didn't take their comms to work. They should be fine. Right?

Chelford Town Center:

Ravage and Lazerbeak activated their holoforms and both took to the streets. Lazrbeak flew overhead and was providing overwatch for Ravage. It was easy to spot the Autobots. One does not see American emergency service vehicles driving with a sleek, advanced sports car in a southern English village. "Their not blending in very well, are they?" whispered Ravage to herself as she followed along behind them. They continually circled the abandoned buildings and various parking areas before moving outside the village, to a field down the road. Ravage could not follow but Lazerbeak could. Ravage took position on top a building, a Greg's branded bakery shop, and settled in a suitable area. Lazerbeak began to speak over the communication lines. "Their definitely rescue bots."

"I thought they were wiped out by the Justice Division during the war on Cybertron." said Ravage, confused.

"Apparently this team survived. Might have been off world when everything went down an- oh, scrap."

"What? What do you see?"

"Its Sleeksaber."

"What? The femme taht tried to assassinate Soundwave? How is she still alive?"

"I don't know but she must have been reassigned. The boss must have really done her in if she had to stop being a field agent."

Ravage chuckled before asking to be queued in on Lazerbeak's audible sensors. She needed to hear what they were talking about.

"Why are we hear again? All those humans were staring at us and it made me uncomfortable."

"We do not have access to this human nation's emergency response vehicles and I have severe doubts that Quickshadow will willingly change her alternate mode anyway, Blades."

Both Ravage and Lazerbeak mouthed 'Quickshadaw' to themselves before realizing that Sleeksaber must have changed her designation. They listened in on Autobots further and discovered that they were not hunting for long lost Decepticons. Admittedly, it was likely that any resources the Autobots had for finding Decepticons would be going to tracking the big names. Cons like Tarn, Starscream, Shockwave, Strika and Stormchaser. These Autobots were their because theyy were escorting some humans that were on vacation from some place called 'Griffon Rock'.

"Alright, come back. False alarm."

Thunderclan Camp-at the same time:

Rusty, now called Firepaw, was laying in the apprentice den with his friend Greypaw. They were discussing the days events. "So did Ravage actually teach you all that? and why did she turn into a metal...thing?" asked Greypaw, both excited and incredibly confused in equal measure.

"Yeah, she did. She trains all the kittens living in her territory. She teaches us how to fight and tells us stories about her time as warrior," Firepaw responded with a fond luck on his young face. "And I don't know if I should tell you about her metal parts. Not before she does."

"Aww, come on! I won't tell anyone, promise!" Greypaw said with the largest kitten eyes he could muster. Firepaw sighed.

"Well...she could proberbly tell you better but I'll do the best I can. She is a Cybertronian." said Firepaw, carefully wording his sentence.

"A Cyber-what?"

"A Cybertronian. She and the others like her come from a place called Cybertron which is a place beyond silverpelt," Explained Firepaw, slowly "Before you interrupt, yes that is possible and no she is not a spirit. She is a member of a group called the 'decepticons' which I think is like, her clan, or something similar. Recently her leader was killed and her clan was scattered. She is hiding with her brother, Lazerbeak, in Twolegplace until someone called Stormchaser comes back to reform the group. Shes also looking for a way to rescue the 'father' she told Bluestar about from another reality."

"Woah. That's intense," Said Greypaw "Will she have to leave eventually?"

Their conversation carried on deep into the night. So deep that when the two woke they were almost late for training. Firepaw was excitied. His first day of training was bound to be fun!

Authors note:

Hey. Been a while.

I'm incredibly sorry that this is so late. I'm beating myself up over it but I might have forgotten that this existed untill i logged in yesterday. School has been punching me in the gut and my birthday passed recently. Things haven't been good if were talking fanfic writing. This story is not dead and I'm not dead so I suppose that's a good thing. Hopefully, I can stick to a Bi-weekly basis for chapter releases. That is to say, every two Sundays, starting next week. Hope to see you then!


	4. Chapter 4

Andrew had been at work today. He'd been able to land a well paying job at the local saw mill, operating one of the automatic tree cutters. His half-sister, Jenny, had found a place at the local pet store. Normally, she would have gotten home first (hurrah for a six hour work day) but she was working over time today. So, Andrew had reached the house first. It was a good thing too, who knows what Jenny would have done when confronted with the news of the day.

"There were Autobots in town and we were in the open!?" Yelled Andrew, just loud enough to be heard by all within the house.

"They were Rescuebots, not Autobots. They had no real combat training, we were never in any real danger. Honestly, I thought you'd be freaking out because Rusty went and joined some feral cats in the forest." came the reply from the bored looking cyber-cat, laying on the other side of the room with Lazerbeak perched on top of her. "Um...I don't think he knew about that Ravage." whispered the bird after leaning down to his sister's audio sensor.

"HE DID WHAT!? Why did you let him!? What are we gunna tell Jenny!?"

"Calm down, he wanted to go. I mean it was kind of obvious that he wasn't too happy here and they did offer the place to him. We can tell Jenny exactly what happened when she gets back. She'll understand." assured Ravage. "I'm going to stay in constant contact with the group he's with anyway. Maybe get us some more allies."

"Okay...Okay. I-I'm gunna jump in the shower. I need to process how close we came to being found out."

Andrew walked to the bathroom, closed the door and about thirty seconds later the sound of running water could be heard. Ravage sighed, shifted to remove Lazerbeak from her back and stood. She walked to the window and stared out into the forest. Her optics caught sight of movement and a flash of white fur. Likely one of Bluestar's warriors making sure the border was secure. "Sooooo, were do you think the boss is right now?" asked Lazerbeak, coming up next to his sister.

"Which one?"

"You know I mean Soundwave. Stormchaser too, I suppose."

"Soundwave is in the Shadowzone. He could be watching us right now and we wouldn't know. The commander and his Sparkmate and Bitlet are in space, going to a 'Decepticon Fortress World' which could be any thing from the moons of Cybertron to the Heleus cluster in Andromeda."

At the same time, about 2600 light years away:

"Are we there yet?"

"I swear if you ask that again I will turn right around and go back to Earth, Cloudcover."

"As much as I believe that you'd just do that, are we able to know WHERE we are traveling to?"

"As I said, a Decepticon fortress world we called Fortune. However, I have been scanning ahead and, yes, the planet is covered with organics. I've hacked their global data transfer net and discovered what they call it."

"Which is?"

"Palaven."

Earth-Two weeks later:

It had been two weeks since Ravage had last seen or heard anything from Rusty. She was almost tempted to send Tiny and his Blood Scouts to search for him. That was until she decided that such a move would be a little too aggressive. Instead she sent Smudge, a friendly face would be much safer.

Smudge had reported back a later on. Rusty was undergoing _extensive_ warrior training. He put great emphasis on the _extensive_ part of that. Apparently he was already in the final stages of the training due to already being well versed in combat training. Living with a Decepticon spy/assassin has that effect on people. He only needed help with his hunting technique and was proving to be extremely good at it. Smudge had found him in the middle of a test of hunting. Rusty had also asked Smudge to pass on an invitation for a meeting with Bluestar. It would take place after the 'gathering' in three days.

Ravage was ready to build some bridges.

Thunderclan camp-Three days later:

Bluestar was in her den, awaiting the arrival of the Kittypet leader. If she was being honest, she knew that a great majority of not only her own clanmates but the rest of the clans too would be dead against these talks. But they were needed if Thunderclan was to survive. Spottedleaf's prophecy had told of them. 'Fire and Metal alone will save our clan' was very...well, it wasn't too understandable. The fire was, of course, Firepaw. The metal was likely Ravage but she was not part of Thunderclan. What could that metal be? She did not know.

"Bluestar, Ravage and her entourage have arrived." said Lionblaze.

"Good. I'll be out in a minute."

Ravage had not gotten the best chance to look around the camp last time she was here. It was larger than she remembered. "It has been a while since I was last here. It looks like they've improved since the last time." Said the oldest (beside Ravage herself) member of the group. His name was Henry.

"Since when have you ever been here, Henry?" asked Smudge, curiosity filling his tone.

"Believe it or not but I used to be an incredibly important cat around here. I doubt many remember me."

Tiny gave a small chuckle.

Bluestar exited her den and looked down upon the group that had entered her camp and froze, her eyes going wide.

"Pinestar!?"

Henry looked up at her "Hello Bluepaw. My, haven't you grown!"

Author's note:

Yes, I know that the 'Henry is Pinestar' theory is unpopular but I liked it so I put it in.

And Stormchaser is going to Palaven? What could be there that the locals don't know about?

Anyway, my internet has been completely fucked for a while so I have no idea when this will upload but knowing my luck it will be in like two weeks. I did right this on the 7th of October though, so I'm sorry if you don't see this for a while. The internet should be back to normal around November time so expect the next chapter around then.


	5. Chapter 5

ThundrClan Camp-The High Rock:

"I thought you were dead!" exclaimed Bluestar, still trying to get over the fact that one of the old Clan leaders was alive and working for someone else. "No, I'm fine. Life has been treating me well. I see some new faces around here and a few old ones who look none too happy that I'm here." Said Henry. He'd sat down and was looking at the elder's den. Various angry glares greeted him. "This is not my meeting, if you would please redirect your attention to Ravage."

Bluestar cleared her throat and spoke "Y-yes. Of course. Ravage, shall we journey to my Den and have our discussion?" "That's what I'm here for. Lead the way," Ravage turned her head to the group that had accompanied her "make yourselves comfortable, were likely to be here for a while."

Smudge and Tiny immediately went to Firepaw to catch up. Henry backed into a corner, not wanting to attract anymore attention though a certain cat was watching him the whole time. Hate filled Tigerclaw as he stared at his father before entering the warrior's den.

The Leader's Den:

Ravage sat opposite Bluestar and waited for her to begin. When she did not, Ravage put forth what she was looking for in this meeting "I'm here for an alliance, Bluestar. I and my brother have to keep an opti," Ravage stopped herself "Eye. An eye on things in Chelford. Right now, we can't afford an enemy here. If you agree to this then I'll have my patrols watch your border and you can divert your own to more important areas. What say you?"

"What are you?" asked Bluestar. "What?" "Forgive me if that's rude. Iv'e just been curious since I first met you. You seem like a twoleg monster but your obviously not. What are you, Ravage?"

Ravage vented (it sounded like a sigh to organic ears) and spoke. "I am a Cybertronian. Specifically a Minicon deployer." Bluestar looked confused. "Would you please explain that?" "A Cybertronian is a being created on Cybertron, a planet in an entirely different galaxy. A Minicon is a type of Cybertronian. We are smaller than the other types of Cybertronians and usually partnered with regular Cybertronians. Myself and my siblings served a mech, a tom, named Soundwave."

"Where did you get your training? You seemed highly experianced." said Bluestar, barley understanding what was being told to her. Obviously, she didn't know what a 'galaxy' or a 'planet' was, but it she thought it best not to ask. "Soundwave and his deployers, including me, where warriors. We served a cause known as the Decepticons in a war against our hated enemies, the Autobots. They oppresed us for years. Eventually, we grew tired of our mistreatment and rallied behind a gladiator, a warrior who fought for the entertainment of others, named Megatron. He was our leader and we followed everything he said. Recently, Megatron was killed in battle and Soundwave went missing. The 'deputy' has ordered myself and my brother to remain here, on this world, until he can rally enough of our scattered forces for a final push."

Bluestar looked thoughtful. "Why did you decide to train the Kittypets, then? If they were not part of the mission your deputy assigned you?"

"Honestly? I knew we needed more allies than the Huma-er...Twolegs that are sympathectic to us. I started gathering followers when I took down a violent group that held an iron grip over the town. When the kits tried to recreate the things they'd seen me do I knew that I had to give them some proper training. I wasn't about to watch them get hurt."

Bluestar nodded, seemingly understanding the reasoning "I will accept your offer of an alliance. If ThunderClan went through what your 'Deesepteecons' went through then I would hope that someone would help us."

Ravage ignored the horrible mispronunciation of her faction name and thanked Bluestar for her decision choice. "If you wish to know more my people then come find me. For now, let us continue our talks. I'm sure we can both get more from this arrangement."

The Apprentice Den:

Smudge was excited to see his old friend again. It had been a long time since he had last seen him and they had many things to catch up on. Tiny was simply happy to see his yonger half-brother again. "Rusty! How are you?" called out Smudge to the orange tom. "Hiya Smudge! I'm doing great! Oh, and my name is Firepaw now!" said Firepaw, standing and running to meet the two. Greypaw and Ravenpaw walked up after him. "So, Firepaw. Who are these guys?" asked Greypaw. Firepaw began introducing his old friends to his new and the five of them settled to talk about what the future may hold should talks go well.

About an hour and a bit later, just as the moon was peaking over the horizon, Ravage and Bluestar re-emerged from the leader's den. Both looked satisfied with themselves.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own pray gather beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting!"


End file.
